pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombotany S.Q.U.A.D.
225px |cost = 4 |strength = - |health = - |class = Sneaky |set = Tide - Rare |tribe = Trick |ability = The Plant Hero Conjures a ? Plant. The other 4 ? Plants are shuffled into their deck. |flavor text = Solar Eclipse thinks it's a good idea to sabotage the Plants at all times. She also thinks S.Q.U.A.D. should not stand for Super Cool Awesome Zombie Costume Guys. She's right on at least one of those ideas.}} Zombotany S.Q.U.A.D. is a Tide Rare Trick in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and its ability gives the Plant Hero a random ? Plant and shuffles the other 4 he/she did not draw into their deck. Origins It looks similar to Nut Signal, albeit with a terribly drawn L.E.A.F. symbol in place of a Wall-Nut. This implies that Zombies can't draw well. Its description mentions Solar Eclipse. When it is played, one can see the silhouettes of the heads of the five ? Plants. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Trick *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' The Plant Hero Conjures a ? Plant. The other 4 ? Plants are shuffled into their deck. *'Set - Rarity:' Tide - Rare Card description Solar Eclipse thinks it's a good idea to sabotage the Plants at all times. She also thinks S.Q.U.A.D. should not stand for Super Cool Awesome Zombie Costume Guys. She's right on at least one of those ideas. Strategies With Playing this card gives the Plant Hero one of five possible ? Plants: Nut?, Mushroom?, Bean?, Pea?, or Flower?, then shuffles the other four into their deck. With every card, there are different strategies that you can use to your advantage. *Nut? - Nut? lowers the strength of all of Plants in play. Neptuna can use Weed Spray, if their strength is low enough, to destroy every Plant in play. If they somehow escape this, she can still use Knockout to destroy anything with 3 in a lane, and Solar Eclipse can use Whack-a-Zombie or Chomper to destroy one Plant with 3 . *Mushroom? - Mushroom? does 1 damage to every Plant. Since it is in the Sneaky class, Zombot Sharktronic Sub can be used to destroy any Plant on the field without Armored. Although, you have to do this after you've played Zombot Sharktronic Sub, or you can bounce it after you've played it, assuming it's still alive. *Pea? - Pea? replaces any strength or health a Plant gains with 1. Whether or not the Plant Hero will play any buffing cards is out of your control, but you can let it last longer by moving your Zombies out of the way. Your opponent might buff it to tempt you to destroy it. Only do so if it gets too out of hand. *Bean? - Bean? Bounces another Plant and renders their abilities useless. This goes well for most scenarios, such as Bouncing a Legendary Plant, and rendering its abilities useless. However, the Plant that is Bounced is chosen by the Plant Hero, which means that it can Bounce a Plant with no abilities, like Wall-Nut, or Bounce another ? Plant, rendering their abilities, even while in the Plant Hero's hand, useless. Since its traits aren't nullified, it can actually benefit from this card since its health is reset. *Flower? - Flower? takes away 1 sun from the Plant Hero every turn. There is no real strategy to use against this card other than to have it stay alive for as long as possible. If it gets too out of hand, you might be forced to destroy it. Unlike Pea?, this can be buffed much more quickly, since it doesn't lower the buff. For Nut?, Mushroom?, and Bean?, Sneaky can utilize Bouncing to return the card back into the Plant Hero's hand, forcing them to play the card again, wasting another 4 and using the same ability. Bouncing isn't as recommended for Pea? and Flower? unless they are buffed too much, but it still is a viable strategy to force the Plant Hero to play them again. Don't forget about the other four ? Plants shuffled into the opponent's deck. Super Brainz can use Regifting Zombie to force the Plant Hero to draw more cards and eventually, another ? Plant. Impfinity can use Quickdraw Con Man to do 1 damage to the Plant Hero after using this Trick, since they gain a card. Brain Freeze can use the ? Plant as cannon fodder for Vimpire or Ancient Vimpire. Thyme Keeper can repeatedly Bounce the ? Plant into the Zombie Hero's hand with more access to Bouncing cards and Jelly Bean. As powerful as this card may seem, there are still some ways the Plant Hero can get around this. Citron is best at stalling this card by swarming with Forget-Me-Nuts, then playing Dark Matter Dragonfruit to shut it down completely. Final Mission can also be used to get rid of the Plant, and Black-Eyed Pea and Sportacus can make you think twice. Plaintain can also completely nullify the effects of whatever ? Plant is played. Against There is no way of preparing for this card, although Anti-Trick cards, like Forget-Me-Nuts and Sportacus are a good start. Since you don't know which ? Plant you are going to conjure, you can't really prepare, although conjuring a ? Plant that has the same synergy as the deck you are running is lucky. You can also have Plaintain on the field before the Tricks turn on turn 4, so you can nullify the ? Plant on the next turn. Self-fighter destroying cards, like Final Mission and Tactical Cuke, can also be used. Trivia *When it is played, you can hear the When Played: noises of Skunk Punk (without the microphone feedback), Backup Dancer, Cardboard Robot Zombie, Baseball Zombie (without the organ fanfare), and Imp. See also *Nut? *Mushroom? *Bean? *Pea? *Flower?